Golden eyes
by awesomesara
Summary: Edward, being the prodigy vampire that he is, saves a girl from dying at the hands of another vampire, but is now stuck babysitting this newborn, that seems to be in love with him. uh oh. what about bella? rated T for now. just to be sure.
1. abduction

**Prologue**

It has been my utmost horror, to find this dark secret that I never wanted to be a part of. And the circumstances that drove me to this new life were not the most pleasant. But in hope of moving to the

future, and not killing myself in depression, because of my new found abilities, not of want, I will try to cope with this. Golden Eyes is my future now, the first thing that I saw in this life, and what I hope

to be the last. Without him, this hell would have been unendurable. The physical and emotional aspects took a drain on me, but He knew what I was going through, able to see, and know what I really

needed. He gave me space and comfort when I needed it.

**1. Abduction**

Everything was as right as it can be in the life of a sixteen year old. I was living with my parents in Seattle. And I was just 2 months away from my seventeenth birthday. The day I had been waiting for

exactly ten months, I was eagerly waiting this day because that was the day my father was going to give me a car. My dream car: his 2006 Vista Blue Mustang GT Convertible. I dreamed of that driving

that car since I was twelve. This dreamed involved my long black hair flowing freely in the wild interstate air. What I loved most about this car was that it was the same shade of blue as my eyes were.

It was like we were a perfect match. And I loved my eyes for it. I am not vain in my looks, I am just proud of my unique features. There just aren't that many people in Washington with natural jet black

hair and electric blue eyes. Something that I was never able to let go of is the lack of sun in Seattle. While I saw all of the women on MTV, and Jersey Shore with orange looking tans, my skin was

incredibly white. I longed to go to a tanning salon, but my parents would never allow it because they did not want me to "pay to get cancer."

To prepare for the most wonderful day of my life, I was taking driving lessons along with my best friend Kayla. She was my age, but like me, lacked actual behind the wheel experience. Kayla was my

best friend forever. We met in the first day of middle school, and have been inseparable since then. . Today was our first day, and I was beyond nervous. I was up first but I freaked out as soon as the

car started to move, it felt like it was moving on its own, even though Kayla's dad said that it was me controlling it.

"IM GONNA CRASH!!" I screamed, using both of my hands to cover my eyes from the disaster that was bound to happen.

"For Christ's sake, Joanna! Get out of the car!" Mr. McHale, Kayla's dad, ordered me. I don't understand why he was being so protective of his car, his 88 Buick has nothing on the aesthetic side, and I

would consider it a favor to society to get it off the streets of Seattle, even if it would kill me in the process. Today, I was in favor of keeping my life, and not being committed for murder, with Kayla and

her dad in the car, so I stomped on the brake before I unbuckled myself from the death machine and jumped out. Mr. McHale quickly, as if in instinct, jumped to the driver's seat, and set the shift on

park.

"I think that we have endangered our lives enough for one day. Hop on the back, Joanna, I'll drive you home." I immediately felt embarrassed for putting my bestie and her dad in danger of dying.

"For being my first time in the driver's seat, I actually think I did okay." I pouted to my best friend, looking for anything in my mind that I did right. I couldn't go home to my dad just so he can be

disappointed in my less that acceptable driving skills. There was no way that he was going to give me his precious car if I didn't know how to drive it.

I was fidgeting in my seat; I did not want to admit these embarrassing events of today to my father when he came home. I said my goodbyes to Kayla and her dad as I got dropped off at my house.

But fate had other plans. As soon as Mr. McHale' car was around the corner, something heavy and cold fell on top of me. The last thing I remember was a lot of pain on my chest before I blacked out.


	2. Salvation

**3. My Salvation**

Burning, intense pain blinded me with a hot white rage that overwhelmed my body. How can I feel all this pain and still be alive? Am I even alive? OH MY GOD!!!!

And that was when I was bombarded with memories from my last moments alive. Blood, lots of it; Red eyes? What was he? And then I recognized the pain in my neck before I blacked out. Only to regain consciousness to a pain a million times worse. I wanted death to take the pain away. PLEASE! But I did remember seeing someone else besides my horrible attacker: bronze hair, a white blurry face. Was it my eyesight failing me, or was he moving that fast? It wasn't possible, but yet again, I had been kidnapped, and…killed? All in one day: something I never thought possible.

And these were the thoughts I focused on as my own personal hell continued. I found that if all my thoughts were kept busy remembering my life, then the pain, although ever constant torturous, was somewhat bearable.

After a long time, I recognized a voice speaking to me. It was beautiful, and melodious, velvet-like. He was always reassuring me that it would all be over soon. He was my light in this hell, even though I hadn't seen him yet. When I thought about this, something I could hear him silently disagree with me. But how could he not be an angel!! He kept me sane, and the will to on. And his encouraging voice was ever present, giving me the strength to go on, looking forward to this pain ending.

I have no idea where I'm at, what is my angel's name. I am so confused!

…_Edward……_

Who was that?!? Why did this name suddenly enter my mind? I have never known anyone by this name.

_The pain will be over soon, you'll be okay young one._

It was him. Thank you! I called out to him, but all that escaped my mouth were screams of agony.

_Sh, it's okay, don't speak. Could you tell me if you remember your name little one? I can hear your thoughts, so you don't have to waste effort on trying to make words past your any screaming. _

What!! I was stunned. He can hear my thoughts! Was he psychic or something??? But what was that other thing my angel Edward had asked me? Oh yea, my name. Um… I think, I know this…

I was searching for a memory of my parents or of my friends as they called to me.

"SLOW DOWN JOANNA!!"

Oh yea, my failure at a driving lesson rushed to my consciousness. And my friend that had called me Joanna. JO. Yup, that was me, this name felt, mine.

_Thank you little Joanna_. Why did he keep calling me little, or young or that matter? I guess I do have a small frame for my age of 16, with a height of 5'1 and 105 pounds. I remember being teased about it, being called a 12 year old. That was annoying because I was a very mature 16 year old, most of the time. Humph.

Then I heard a musical like laugh from my angel.

S_top my name is Edward, and I'm no angel_.

Well I don't care how many times he said that. He was my angel and that's that. Bur for his benefit, I would remember his name. I just wish that I had a face to connect to the name and voice.

_ Soon…_

How soon? When? It was even more agonizing not knowing when my personal torture would end.

During our little conversation, my mind had forgotten about my torture, but just as I recognized this thought, I felt the pain intensify at my fingertips and toes. After a while, the pain receded, I was happy with this until it I noticed that the pain was more concentrated in my chest. I could hear my heartbeat loudly gaining momentum. My heart kept thrashing at my chest, and then it was quiet. Too Quiet. Not quiet as in noise wise, because I could hear birds, and wind rustling wind and a small river nearby, but quiet as in something was missing.

My Heartbeat! It was gone, and so was the pain. Relief washed through me as I opened my eyes for the first time after what seemed as centuries.

The first thing I saw were the most beautiful amber eyes I had ever seen. I used to think that color was ugly, but His eyes were gorgeous. And oh, that glorious face, it could only be described as magnificent. He stayed quiet as I took in his face for the first time. His face was beautifully adorned with a straight Nose Bridge, chiseled jaw, even full, symmetrical lips. They looked yummy. I could definitely get lost in those.

"Um… Joanna, welcome to your new life" he said this shyly to me, and then I remembered what he had told me before about reading my mind. "Oops" word vomit much. I thought this in my head, but it came out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop myself.

"Vampire minds work faster than human's. Don't worry about it." He smiled at me, and my breath stopped, but it didn't feel uncomfortable. Hold on, back up a second, did he say vampire?

_Holy Shit!! I'm a vampire!! _ I didn't doubt him because that jerk had bitten my neck, and sucked out my blood. Remembering this sent a shiver up my spine, and it wasn't because I was cold.

"Don't worry about him, I took care of him" He assured me with a rueful look.

"You saved me from him?" and again I said without thinking. I practically jumped him trying to hug him. That was when I noticed that we were on a bed when we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, I was just so… THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I owe you my life for all of eternity" That vampire would have killed me if Edward hadn't saved me, I knew it. And now, I would dedicate my life serving him. I was just hoping that he asked the right things from me.

As a human, I wouldn't say I was a slut, but e did have a healthy relationship with my boyfriend a few months ago before I found out that he cheated on me with some ho from school. So I had been off guys for about 7 months. I wasn't complaining, but Edward was sex on some hot ass legs. And I would gladly spend the rest of my existence pleasuring him. Thinking about his delicious lips made me unconsciously lick my lips.

"Joanna, you don't owe me anything." I couldn't believe he just said that. But it didn't discourage me. I was so grateful. Even if I wasn't his own personal sex slave, (darn!) I would find my own way.

"Joanna please. Don't you have any vampire questions?"

"Um, yea, is my new mission in life to hunt down vampire slayers?"

He laughed his beautiful laugh. My new favorite sound.

"No, but your mission in life is to keep your vampiric nature as a secret from humans" I noticed that as he said this he looked away from me, towards the floor, hm…

"But I must tell you that as a vampire, we need blood to survive. The popular source for vampires is humans, as in killing them in the process. But my family is different, we-"

"Is that why you saved me?" I didn't care that I had interrupted. Besides, my act first, think later mink was at full speed with everything he was telling me.

"Yes, I drink animal blood. My father-for all intents and purposes- is a doctor for humans. He dedicates his life to saving humans. You have the choice of following our way of life, or going your own separate way, and hunting humans. But I want you now, that our way of life is hard. Every day we live resisting the delicious feast, and must settle for something similar to "tofu" but we do it with determination, and preserve human life."

His speech left me at a loss for words. He and his family went against their own vampiric nature, to do what they feel is right. What did I want? Honestly, I wanted the feast. At this thought, I was Edward from. If I chose to kill humans, the way that I was almost killed, I wouldn't stay with Edward. It also broke my silent heart to see him frown. I conjured the faces of my human friends. The people I cared for most, and thought about killing them. NO! What would they think if I became a murderer. Besides, I wouldn't be able to be close enough to Edward and thank him properly for saving me. Hahaha.

So my mind was set. "I wanna stay here Edward, will you help me?" Sure I was a nice kid, but vampires are bad asses, and scary because of the whole eating humans thing. But Edward was my angel. Even more so because he doesn't kill people. Wow. I could only try to be as incredible as him. _You are my motivation and my incredibly good influence._

I smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes. At that moment, my throat flared as intensely as it did when I was changing. All I could do was grasp my neck with both hands and will the pain away, but it didn't work.

"I guess it's time to go hunt"

Hunt??


End file.
